Fluids are often contained within a cavity defined by two separable components. For example, for automotive applications, a first component, such as an engine block, and a second component that is separable from the first component, such as an oil pan, may be mated together to define a cavity configured for holding oil. Often, such components are sealed to one another with a sealant to prevent fluid loss from the cavity during vehicle operation.